Pokemon Diaries
by AnimeChica93
Summary: Ash finally reaches the end of his Pokémon Journey & makes his way home, he discovers that he has unfinished business left. As he travels to see Brock, he discovers that the Holidays are fast approaching & that there is a big Christmas party being held @ Prof. Oak's.But there's a problem. Team Rocket decides to crash the party.Will Ash reunite w/ Misty before it's too late?Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Diaries **

**Something Different (Episode 1 or Chapter 1) **

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Pokémon. Somebody else does. (Lucky them)

**Rating:** M For mature subject matter.

**Side note: **This fanfic is a little different than my other Pokémon one. Just use your imagination for the Narrator and such. AND if you have any ideas and suggestions then please R&R. Thanks and enjoy the show! :D

* * *

Narrator: The story starts off when Ash Ketchum finally reaches the end of his Pokémon journey with his trusted Pokémon and best friend Pikachu.

Ash: Look Pikachu its Pallet Town!

Pikachu: *eyes glistering with excitement* Pika!

Ash: *leans against a tree on a hill looking over his home town* It feels like we haven't been here in ages Pikachu.

*Pikachu looks up at Ash and tilts its head.*

*Ash looks down at Pikachu and notices the autumn leaves rustling on the ground*

Ash: Pikachu, remember the first time we met?

Pikachu: Pika? *Pikachu looks at Ash a bit confused*

Ash: *smiling* Yeah same here buddy, it was so long ago.

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu *smiles at Ash and picks up an orange colored leaf and shows it to him*

Ash: Hm? What is it Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika Pi *frantically waves the leaf in front of Ash*

Ash: *makes a confused face then smiles* Yeah Pikachu the leaves are pretty this time of year.

*Pikachu falls over in disbelief and quickly gets up to Ash's backpack searching for something*

Ash: Uh Pikachu?

*As Ash reaches his bag, Pikachu pulls out a fishing lure*

*Ash notices it was a lure from his best friend Misty*

Ash: *smiling* Oh now I get it!

Pikachu: *replies happily* Pika.

Ash: Yea, I remember when we first met Misty; it was the very same day that I met you Pikachu

Pikachu: *nods* Pika

Ash: We were pretty weird back then weren't we? *smiling*

Pikachu: Pi *half smiles at Ash*

Ash: *laughing* C'mon Pikachu let's go home.

Pikachu: Pika!

*Ash and Pikachu race down the hill towards his home, right in front of the fence to his house, when suddenly a Mr. Mime comes right in front of them*

*CRASH*

*Ash and Pikachu fall backwards along with Mr. Mime*

Ash: Ow, what hit me? *shakes his head trying to recover from the crash*

Pikachu: Pika pi *Pikachu also shakes its head*

*They both look up and see a Mr. Mime standing in front of them*

Ash: Mr. Mime?

Pikachu: Pika?

Mr. Mime: Mime?

*At that moment Ash's mother comes running out of the house*

Ash's Mom: Mr. Mime what was that noise?

*Ash and Pikachu stood up, and when they notice Ash's mom coming towards them, they start to smile*

*Ash's mom realizes what the crash was about*

Ash's mom: Ash?

Ash: Hi mom long time.

Ash's mom: Yea it has been a long time, you grew taller *suddenly shakes her head in frustration* Oh why didn't you tell me you were coming back!

*Ash and Pikachu jump back in surprise*

Ash: Well… I…

Ash's mom: *still frustrated* get inside! *pointing towards the house*

Ash: Okay! *Ash and Pikachu run inside half scared*

Ash's mom: Sit down on the couch! *pointing angrily at the couch*

Ash: _gulp_ *Ash and Pikachu sit down on the couch slowly*

Ash's mom: *trying to calm herself* you now that I don't like surprises Ash, you should have called earlier.

Ash: I'm sorry mom I wanted it to be a surprise

Ash's mom: *sighing* oh alright, but what are you doing here anyways Ash?

*Ash got up with excitement*

Ash: Mom you wouldn't believe it, but I actually finished my Pokémon journey!

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! *Pikachu jumps up with excitement*

Ash's mom: That's great Ash! Can I see your latest badges?

Ash: Um, yeah sure. *takes out his badge case and gives it to her*

*Ash's mom opens the case* Ash's mom: Wow, they sure are beautiful!

Ash: They sure are, right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika *nodding in agreement*

*Ash's mom heads to a small shelf on the corner of the living room*

Ash: Um mom?

Ash's Mom: This is where I stored your other badges that you collected in your journey. And the awards you've won. I call it Ash's Corner! *smiles happily*

Ash: *blushing* um thanks I guess.

*Ash heads over to his collection of badges, and looks over them with pride until he looks at two badges*

*He picks up these badges and thinks hard*

Pikachu: Pika? *Pikachu looks up at Ash confused*

*Ash still holding these badges, turns to Pikachu*

Ash: Pikachu buddy, our adventure is not over yet.

Pikachu: Pika?

Ash: C'mon let's go.

Ash's mom: Stop right there!

*The two friends froze in position*

Ash's mom: You are not going anywhere Ash Ketchum. You just got here, and besides it's late. You can skip dinner tonight, but I want you to go straight to

bed.

Ash: But mom!

Ash's mom: No buts go! *pointing upstairs*

Ash: Oh alright.

*As the two friends head upstairs towards Ash's room, Ash sits down on his bed, not noticing the decor.*

*Pikachu comes over to Ash's side and sits down beside him.*

*Ash looks up at the darkening sky filled with different shaped clouds, through the window beside his bed*

Ash: You know what Pikachu? I have a feeling that a brand new adventure is about to start.

Pikachu: Pika? *seemingly looks at Ash confused, then looks up at the clouds*

Narrator: Ash looks back through the memories of his adventures with different friends and rivals never regretting any memories he made, and the fun he had.

* * *

Narrator: As Ash recalls his adventures with different friends and foes alike, we direct our attention to Misty back at Cerulean City Gym, as she is about to close

up the gym for the day.

Misty: And that's that. *she sighs with relief as she puts up the closed sign for the gym*

*As Misty turns around she sees her sister Daisy watching her silently*

Misty: Um Daisy are you okay?

*Daisy smiles and tilts her head*

Daisy: You know Misty, you sure like grown a lot lately.

*Misty was taken aback*

Daisy: oh don't worry about it; I was like, you know, like complementing you.

Misty: Um thanks, I guess.

Daisy: Your welcome, *a thought came to Daisy* oh and it's your turn to clean the pool.

*Misty falls over in disbelief* Misty: What do you mean it's my turn?! I cleaned it yesterday!

Daisy: Um yea, but that was before we came back from our vacation, Misty.

Misty: *getting annoyed* That was yesterday! And when do I go on a vacation, it's just not fair!

Daisy: Oh Misty, it's completely fair you know. Like we are the beautiful sensational sisters that deserve a vacation every now and then, and you, well like,

you're just a regular gym leader.

*Misty falls backwards in disbelief, again*

*Daisy starts to walk away laughing*

Misty: Hey wait a minute! *Misty yells back at her sister still annoyed*

Daisy: Don't worry about it; you can like do it tomorrow. *yells back at Misty and disappears from view*

Misty: Oh you. *she replies angrily*

*As Misty makes her way back to her room, a sudden memory comes to her*

Misty: Ash, I hope you're okay. *she says a bit worried*

*When she entered her room she went through her end of day ritual. (Like taking a shower, brushing her teeth and hair, you know the routine) As she climbed into bed in her pajamas, she took out a coral leaf notebook from under her pillow, and started to write.*

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was another regular day here at the gym. Oh you know the usual: waking up to feed the Pokémon; trying to get Psyduck to swim (even though he's getting better at it) ;getting challenged by different trainers ;and being bossed around by my sisters, especially Daisy. Like she acts as though she owns the world. No surprise given the fact that she gets everything! It's just not fair!_

_To be honest just a few minutes ago something different happened. Nothing big, but right before I came inside my room, I thought of Ash. It was so random; it even caught me off guard. I just hope whatever he's doing, he ends up safe. I don't really mind if I don't see him again, but if I did, I wouldn't know what to say. Or how to react. Whenever it may be, I know that things won't be the same again. Until the day comes, I hope I'll see you again Diary._

_You're Friend,_

_ Misty_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Diaries **

**A Different Task (Episode 2 or Chapter 2) **

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Pokémon. Somebody else does. (Lucky them)

**Rating:** M For mature subject matter.

**Side note: **I know the fic just started, but if you have any ideas or suggestions then please R&R, and enjoy! :D

* * *

Narrator: As morning rolled over, our hometown hero woke up to something delicious in the air.

Ash: Uh, what's that smell? *asks Ash as he gets up from bed still half asleep*

Pikachu: Pi? *looks like Ash isn't the only one still half asleep*

*Still in his pjays he opens the door, and really took in the delicious smell*

Ash: WOW! Pikachu do you smell that? *shouts excitingly*

Pikachu: PIKA! *yells back to Ash excitingly*

*The two friends run down to the source of the smell, to find the biggest breakfast they ever seen*

Ash's mom: Oh good morning Ash! I hope you're hungry since you didn't eat anything since you came last night. *says happily*

*At that moment Ash's stomach grumbled, and soon after so did Pikachu's.*

*At that Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and quickly turned back to the table and sat down really quickly, while at the same time they ate like they never seen food before.*

Ash's mom: I knew you would like it Ash, but slow down you don't want to hurt yourself!

*She then turned to Pikachu*

Ash's mom: How do you like the Pokémon food Pikachu?

*Pikachu looked up from its bowl with crumbs all over its face and smiled* Pikachu: Cha!

*Ash's mom giggled* Ash's mom: I knew you'd like it Pikachu!

*A sudden thought came to Ash's mother*

Ash's mom: Um, Ash do you mind if I asked you something?

*Ash looked up a bit surprised, and slowed down the eating*

Ash: Um sure

Ash's mom: What was that yesterday about the badges, Ash?

*Ash looked down at his food, and stopped eating*

Ash: It's a long story mom.

Ash's mom: I'm sure I can keep up.

*As Ash explained he never took his eyes of his food, but grew with tension with every word*

Ash: Well, when I first started out on my journey there were two badges that I didn't really win. Either I got them out of pity or saving a gym. I didn't really

battle for them fair and square like I did with the rest of my badges. I know there were a couple other gym badges that I got similarly, but they weren't as

important to me. And all I want is to prove to myself that I can earn those badges fair and square.

Ash's mom: Oh, and which ones dear?

*Ash's fists tightened*

Ash: The Pewter City Gym and the Cerulean City Gym.

Ash's mom: Oh you mean Brock's Gym and Misty's Gym right?

*Ash nodded still looking down*

*Ash's mom got up and walked to the telephone*

*And as Ash noticed he quickly got up and blocked his mom's way*

Ash: Please mom don't call anybody

Ash's mom: But I thought you wanted to give your friends a warning that you're coming?

*Ash frantically shook his head*

Ash: No mom, nobody knows I'm back yet, besides you, and I want to keep it that way.

Ash's mom: *made a confused face* but how are you supposed to battle them then?

Ash: I want to catch them off guard.

Ash's mom: I don't know Ash.

Ash: Please mom?

*Suddenly Pikachu climbed on top of Ash's shoulder and faced Ash's mom*

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu, Chu, Pikachu *Pikachu frantically explained waving its arms, with sincerity in its eyes*

Ash's mom: So you agree with Ash, right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika! *nods its head sincerely*

Ash's mom: Oh Alright I won't tell anyone, but Ash you have to promise me something.

Ash: Anything mom.

Ash's mom: Just don't get into any serious trouble alright, and don't go far away without telling me okay?

Ash: How far can I go?

Ash's mom: As far as Cerulean City no further, all right?

Ash: Alright.

Narrator: At that Ash heads towards his room changed into his outfit in which he came home in, bid farewell to his mother temporally, and set off to the two

gyms, with Pikachu knowing that things won't be the same again. All while holding the two gym badges firmly in his hand.

* * *

Narrator: As the sun started to creep in the Cerulean City Gym, Misty had a, well, an unusual awakening.

Daisy: Misty wake up! Wake up!

*Misty rose up not fully aware what was happening* Misty: Huh, what?

Daisy: You got to wake up Misty! The Pokémon are going crazy!

*Misty finally gained consciousness and realized her sister's serious expression*

Misty: What do you mean the Pokémon are going crazy Daisy? *getting worried*

*Daisy pulled Misty out of bed*

Daisy: I mean they are getting out of control, we need your help!

*The two sisters rush out of Misty's room and towards the Aquarium where all the Pokémon were kept. When Misty saw what was happening, she couldn't believe her eyes.*

Misty: What on earth happened?!

*As she looked around she saw the giant mess in front of her. The water was spilled all over the floor, the Pokémon were fighting each other in the tanks with special attacks, other Pokémon were fighting on the floor on top of the spilled water, while Psyduck stands in the middle of the floor with a clueless expression.*

Misty: Oh No! Daisy please, tell me what happened!?

Daisy: It was early this morning when I was on my morning walk. Everything was peaceful until like Psyduck decided to take a swim on its own. He fell into the

pool scaring the nearby Pokémon who were sleeping nearby. Those Pokémon scared other Pokémon who were near it, eventually scaring Gyarados.

When Gyarados got scared he started to attack, and that's when this mess happened.

*Misty became furious* Misty: Then why didn't you stop Psyduck in the first place!

Daisy: Um Misty, he was in the middle of the pool, and I didn't want to get wet.

*Misty sweat dropped*

Misty: Great, now what am I supposed to do?

*Daisy started to walk away*

*Misty turned to face Daisy*

Misty: Hey wait a minute! How am I supposed to do this by myself?

*Daisy smiled sheepishly*

Daisy: You're the gym leader so you figure it out

*Misty couldn't believe what she just heard*

Misty: WHAT!?

*Daisy looked down*

Daisy: Besides I promised to take the other sissys out today, I could call that boy over to help?

*That surprised Misty*

Misty: What boy?

Daisy: That boy who's always there with that Professor, what was his name again? Oh right, it was Tracey.

Misty: Tracey?

Daisy: Yea him, I'll go call him now.

*With that she disappeared from view*

*Misty looks over the mess, and dreaded the cleaning*

*Psyduck walks over to Misty*

Psyduck: Psy ja jay? *tilting its head in confusion*

Misty: *frustrated* You know this is all your fault Psyduck!

Psyduck: *dropped its head sadly* Psy

Misty: *sighing* You were trying to swim by yourself right?

Psyduck: *still head down* Psy.

Misty: *crossing her arms* You could have waited while everyone else was awake you know?

Psyduck: *looked up at its trainer* Psy?

*Misty sighed with a loss for words*

Familiar man's voice: You know you shouldn't be too hard at it.

*Surprised, Misty turned around towards the entrance to the aquarium to find Professor Oak and Tracey standing there, with mixed expressions on their faces.*

Misty: Professor Oak and Tracey? What are you doing here?

Prof. Oak: I received a distressed call on my cell, from Daisy saying that it was an emergency, and that you needed help so here we are.

Tracey: And besides, we were in the city anyway, so i it was hardly any trouble coming here.

Misty: Oh, Thank you.

*Tracey stepped up, and surveyed the area*

Tracey: This sure is a giant mess.

Misty: And I don't know where to begin.

Prof. Oak: I'm sure if we work together, we'll get this place in tip top condition in no time.

Narrator: And with that everybody went to work. Professor Oak calmed down the distressed Pokémon, Tracey did most of the cleaning, and Misty did

everything she could do, to get the gym back to the way it was. It took them the whole day to clean the mess up and calm the Pokémon, leaving the

gym closed. When everything was back to normal, the friends bid farewell to each other, exhausted after a long day of cleaning. That's when Misty,

too tired to do anything else, went up to her room, closed the door behind her and started to write in her diary on her bed.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a disaster! I know that I complained earlier about normal days, but c'mon! I didn't even get a break at all today! (Well up to now at least) And Daisy was no help at all! The only helpful thing she did was to wake me up to fix the mess, which she couldn't do it herself!_

_Well at least she did call Professor Oak and Tracey for help. And let's be honest if she didn't, I would still be there cleaning. But the hardest part of all was to try to calm Gyarados down. It was easier this time then the last time it was like this, but that didn't make it any easier._

_Besides the craziness today, it was nice to see Professor Oak and Tracey again; it feels like I haven't seen them in ages. The last time I saw them was when Ash was back from one of his journeys, but that was a long time ago. And I haven't seen Brock yet either. I know it's not that far from here to Pewter City, but I guess he's just as busy as I am at being a Gym Leader. I just hope tomorrow would be a bit easier. Until next time Diary,_

_Your exhausted friend,_

_Misty_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon Diaries**

**A New Start (Episode 3 or Chapter 3) **

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Pokémon. Somebody else does. (Lucky them)

**Rating:** M For mature subject matter.

**Side note: **In all honesty, I couldn't resist putting the infamous Team Rocket and their motto in this one. It was just too much fun writing it! LOL XD

BUT if I messed it up in any way, please let me know, AND DON'T BE ANGRY I'M SORRY IF I DID! :(

Alright, on with the story lol xD

* * *

Narrator: Last time when we saw Ash, he was convinced that he needs to re-win his Bolder Badge and Cascade Badge fair and square. And so our story

continues, with Ash and his trusty Pikachu, walking down a very familiar path.

Ash: Wow Pikachu, doesn't this seem a little familiar?

Pikachu: Pika *nods happily*

Ash: It seems like it was just yesterday that we met, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika pi *agreeing with Ash*

*Ash looks up at the sky and notices it getting dark*

Ash: I think we better camp out tonight Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika *runs ahead happily*

Ash: Pikachu?

*Ash catches up with Pikachu, and notices it pointing to a small clearing, perfect for a camping space*

Ash: Good job Pikachu! *with a big smile*

Pikachu: Pika! *also with a big smile*

*The two friends build a small camp with a small campfire just for the two of them*

*As the two friends sit around the campfire, they start to recall the old times*

Ash: You know Pikachu, I'm kind of missing Brock's cooking; the food he made was always delicious!

Pikachu: Pika Pi *looking at the campfire sadly*

Ash: Yea buddy I miss him too.

*Ash's stomach growled at that moment*

Pikachu: Pika Cha *started to laugh at Ash*

Ash: *a little embarrassed* I guess thinking about Brock's cooking got me hungry!

*Pikachu's stomach started to growl*

*now it was Ash's turn to laugh*

*Pikachu shocked Ash just a bit*

Ash: OW!... Alright, I think we should get some food before we start to fight okay? *rubbing the pain away*

Pikachu: Pika *replied a little embarrassed*

*Ash and Pikachu head off into the woods getting some fruit to eat, leaving their stuff behind. Meanwhile the all so scary Team Rocket, were watching in the distance, behind some bushes.*

Jessie: And there he goes with his Pikachu again.

James: Don't tell me, were going after him to catch his Pikachu right?

Jessie: *a little annoyed* Of course we are! We haven't given up yet, and were are not going to either!

James: But Jessie don't you think catching Pikachu is a little old? I mean, when was the last time any of our plans worked?

Jessie: *still annoyed* I'm not an idiot James, and this time or plan will work.

Meowth: *lifting its hands* Sometimes I wonder.

*Jessie punches Meowth on top of its head*

Jessie: *really annoyed now* And YOU be quite.

Meowth: *holding its bruise* Me-ouch.

*James looking out onto the campsite and notices Ash's bag*

James: Hey Jessie! I've just got an idea!

Jessie: *seems surprised* Yea what is it?

James: Instead of running after him, we could just take his bag instead?

Jessie: *a bit confused* His bag?

Meowth: *understood what James meant* Yea, don't you see it? He has his precious Pokémon in that bag and all we have to do is swipe it. We'll finally win

without lifting a finger!

Jessie: Ha! I like it! Alright gang let's do our thing!

Team Rocket Trio: Yea!

*Right before Ash and Pikachu came back from their little errand, Team Rocket took Ash's bag as quickly as possible and made their way to their very familiar Meowth balloon.*

*As Ash and Pikachu come back, they set their picked fruit beside the campfire*

Ash: Alright Pikachu let's eat!

Pikachu: *sniffing around* Pi Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu?

*Pikachu sniffs around until it reaches the empty space of Ash's stolen bag*

Ash: Pikachu what...

*Ash followed Pikachu and noticed his bag was missing*

Ash: Oh no! I was sure I put my bag here! Where is it!

Pikachu: Pikachu... *getting worried*

Familiar woman's voice: Lost something?

Ash: *looking up searching for the voice* Who's there?!

*A bright light block's Ash's vision*

Jessie: Listen, is that a voice I hear?

James: It's speaking to me loud and clear.

Jessie: On the wind!

James: Past the stars!

Meowth: In your ear!

*The voices seem closer*

James: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace. Dashing hope, bringing fear in its place.

Jessie: A rose by any other name is just as sweet.

James: When everything's worse, our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Meowth: And Meowth, now dat's a name!

Jessie: Putting the do-gooders in their place.

Team Rocket Trio: We're Team Rocket, and we're in your face!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

*The light dims so Ash could see*

Ash: Oh great it's you again. *more annoyed then shocked*

Jessie: Ha! You'll never get rid of us that easily!

Ash: *even more annoyed* What do you want now?

Jessie: What else? Your Pikachu off course!

Ash: No you're not!

*Ash reaching behind him for his Pokémon, and remembers that he left them in his bag*

Jessie: Looking for this? *holding Ash's bag up with pride*

Ash: *growls with annoyance* Go Pikachu get my bag back!

Jessie: Not without a battle you won't! Go Seviper!

James: Go Carnivine!

*As the Pokémon join the scene, Pikachu climbs a tree close to the balloon, jumps onto it, grabs the bag without much of a fight, and jumps off, while attacking the balloon.*

Pikachu: PIKA CHOOOO! *attacks with a strong thunder bolt*

*The attack was strong enough to explode the balloon, sending Team Rocket with their Pokémon flying.*

Team Rocket Trio: We're blasting off again!

*Ash running to catch Pikachu*

Ash: Pikachu!

*Pikachu lands safely in Ash's arms with his backpack, and made their way back to the camp*

Ash: C'mon Pikachu, let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow.

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

Narrator: As the two friends have their full and laughing at Team Rocket, we once again direct our attention to Misty nearing her end of her day at The

Cerulean City Gym.

Violet: Hey Misty once your done with the pool, go to the front, someone is waiting for you.

Misty: Okay! *she replies handing out the last of the food to the Pokémon*

Misty: Alright! Everyone happy?

*The Pokémon reply happily*

Misty: That's good; I'll see you guys tomorrow.

*The Pokémon reply to her happily as Misty walks away from the pool*

Misty: I wonder who could be waiting for me?

*She ponders as she heads to the front of the gym. When she gets there, she sees Tracey there waiting for her.*

Misty: Tracey? Hi, what brings you here?

Tracey: *smiling* Well actually I was sent here by Professor Oak.

Misty: Professor Oak? What for?

Tracey: *Takes out a purple envelop* He told me to deliver this to you.

Misty: *Taking the envelop* What is it?

Tracey: It's an invite to a party.

Misty: *getting excited* A party?

Tracey: Yea, but he told me to tell you not to open it, until the Holidays come.

Misty: *a little confused* Wait, so it's an invite to a Christmas party?

Tracey:*a little embarrassed* Yea, I told him it was too early, because we just had Halloween, but he figured you'll need that time to let us know if you're

coming or not.

Misty: *a thought came to her* But did you get an invite too?

Tracey: *laughed* He made me plan it with him, and deliver the invites. So yea, I guess I'm invited.

Misty: *smiling with him* Who else are you inviting?

Tracey: Local Gym Leaders, some old friends, and family is optional. *he started to laugh*

Misty: *a little surprised* When you say old friends, do you mean Ash as well?

Tracey: *became suddenly serious* We would invite him if we knew where he was Misty.

Misty: Oh.

Tracey: You're worried about him, aren't you?

Misty: Sort of. I mean, that I haven't seen him in a long time, so I hope he's okay.

*holding the envelop close to her*

Tracey: I'm sure he is, Misty.

Misty: Yea, I know.

*Tracey turned around to go*

Tracey: Alright I'll be going now Misty, let us know if you decide to come or not okay?

Misty: Yea sure, and thank you Tracey!

*As Tracey disappeared from sight, Misty put up the closed sign on the gym door and closed it. When she turned around, she saw her three sisters looking at her from a distance,*

Misty: What?

Lily: So are you going?

Misty: *a little surprised* Going where?

Violet: You know to that party. *pointing at the envelop*

Misty: *a little embarrassed, trying to hide the envelop behind her* What party?

*The three sisters came too close to Misty, talking all at once*

Lily: Oh my gosh your actually going to a party!

Violet: You'll look so adorable in a pink dress!

Daisy: Oh my gosh like wow, maybe her boyfriend will be there!

Misty: *getting frustrated, she broke away from the small crowd* Oh leave me alone!

*With cheeks flaming, Misty ran for her room and closed the door behind her. Then she hid her invite in the back of her closet, behind some old sweaters, and went straight to her Diary.*

_Dear Diary,_

_Today started out normal. I cleaned the pool, yet again, when I woke up. Fed the Pokémon some new food, and helped Psyduck to get back in the water, after the accident the other day. I even spent some time with Gyarados under water just having fun. I don't know why, but there were no challenges to the Gym yet. Should I be happy or worried about that?_

_But my day did not end normally. Right after I finished feeding the Pokémon for the night, Violet told me that someone came to see me at the front of the gym. I actually thought that some night owl trainer would challenge me this late. But instead it was Tracey. When I found out why he came to see me, I was so excited like I never was before. He said that him and Professor Oak are organizing a Christmas party really soon!_

_But when he said that he's planning to invite old friends, all I could think was Ash. I know I'm worried about him, but why shouldn't I be? The last time I saw him, was when he came back home from the Hoen Region. I keep trying to convince myself that I'm just a friend of his that worry about him. Friends worry right? So why do I feel something every time I think about him? Ugh, this is going to drive me crazy! I'm going to sleep on this tonight Diary, but until next time, See yea!_

_Your friend,_

Misty


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon Diaries **

**A Tiny Change (Episode 4 or Chapter 4 ) **

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Pokémon. Somebody else does. (Lucky them)

**Rating:** M For mature subject matter.

**Side note:** Oh geez, it's been a while since I updated, but I just hope that you all would like this chappy, or episode, or whichever you prefer lol.

* * *

Narrator: It's been a long time since Ash and Pikachu visited Pewter City, but after a long two day walk from Pallet Town, they finally arrived. It took them by

surprise when they realized that the city has changed since the last time they were here.

Ash: *looking up at the tall buildings surrounding them* Um Pikachu, is it just me or is there a lot more buildings in Pewter City, then the last time we were here?

Pikachu: *holding its head in confusion* Pika pi.

Ash: Let's see if I remember right, the Pewter Gym should be around here somewhere.

*As Ash and Pikachu turned a familiar corner they spotted the all familiar Pewter Gym, their very first gym they ever went to.*

Ash: Look Pikachu, there it is!

Pikachu: Pika!

*They spotted the Gym off in the distance, but when they came to the door, they found a sign.*

Ash: *shocked in disbelief* What?! It can't be closed!

*As Ash banged on the door, hoping that someone would answer, a teenage boy comes to see him*

Teenage Boy: Um, hey please don't do that.

*Ash turned around to see who it was that spoke to him*

Ash: Um who are you?

Teenage Boy: I'm Forrest, this town's Gym Leader.

Ash: *taken aback by surprise* Wait what? I thought that Brock was Pewter City's Gym Leader?

Forrest: *shaking his head* He used to be, until he became a doctor.

Ash: *a little disappointed* Oh, I see.

Forrest: So are you here for a Gym battle?

Ash: Well kinda *he puts his hand on his head in embarrassment*

Forrest: *getting annoyed* Are you or are you not?

Ash: Well I was planning on challenging Brock, but now I don't know.

Forrest: *a little confused* Why do you want to challenge him? What difference does it make who you challenge for the badge?

Ash: It makes a difference to me. * he looks down at Pikachu sadly*

Pikachu: Pika *also in a sad mood*

Forrest: *crossing his arms* Well if you really want to see him, I can take him to you.

Ash: *surprised* Wait you know Brock?

Forrest: *laughing* I've known him my whole life. He's my older brother.

Ash: *remembering the last time when Ash met Brock's little brothers and sisters* Wait you were one of those kids that were holding me back during my battle with Brock, long ago!

Forrest: *remembering the battle* Wait a minute! You were that trainer who was mean to Brock's Pokémon! You're Ash Ketchum!

*Ash fell over in embarrassment*

Ash: Well, c'mon it wasn't like that. *a little embarrassed*

Forrest: *confused* Wait, so why are you back to challenge him, you won the badge right?

Ash: *now more serious* Well yea, but it was more out of pity.

Pikachu: *looking down remembering that day sadly* Pika.

Forrest: *looking over Ash* You know you sure did change since the last time I saw you.

Ash: *confused* What do you mean?

Forrest: Well besides that new outfit, I think you got taller.

Ash: Uh, taller?

Pikachu: *looking up at Ash* Pika?

Ash: *looking at Pikachu* I think mom said that too Pikachu.

Pikachu: *still looking at Ash* Pika pi?

Forrest: Alright enough small talk, I'll take you to him. Follow me.

*It took over an hour for Forrest to lead Ash and Pikachu to his home. But when they finally got there, Ash started to get nervous.*

Forrest: Um, Ash? Are you okay?

Ash: Yea, just a little nervous. I guess it's because that I haven't seen him in so long. So, I don't know what to say to him when I see him.

Forrest: *taps Ash on his shoulder* I'm sure everything will be fine.

*at that moment the wind started to pick up*

Ash: *holding himself against the cold* Is it just me or did it just get cold?

Forrest: It's the beginning of November, so yeah it's cold.

Forrest: *looking at Ash and Pikachu shivering* I think we better get inside before we catch a cold.

Ash: Yeah, I agree.

Pikachu: Pika *also holding itself*

*As they walk inside the house, the first thing they notice is the house being quite*

Ash: Is anybody here? *asking Forrest*

*Forrest walked over to the kitchen's fridge, reading a note stuck on a magnet*

Forrest: That's why.

Ash: What is it?

Forrest: Apparently all my younger siblings are already asleep, and my father and mother went out for the night leaving Brock in charge.

Ash: *a thought came to him* Wait, if Brock became a doctor shouldn't he be working at a hospital now, instead of being home?

Forrest: Well yea, but he took an extended vacation to be with us this year.

Familiar Man's Voice: And it's a good thing I did.

*Surprised, the trio turned around to see an old friend smiling at them, from the living room*

Forrest: Hey bro! Didn't see you there!

*going towards his brother hugging him*

Brock: Yea, Hi Forrest.

*Brock looking up at Ash and Pikachu*

Brock: Hi Ash long time. You too Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika Cha! *jumping into Brock's arms happily*

Ash: Yea, hi Brock.

*Brock moved towards Ash, offering his hand*

Ash: Uh.

Brock: *smiling* It's good to see you again Ash, old pal.

Ash: *with a smile on his face, and shook his hand* Yea you too Brocko.

*Both friends laughed*

Brock: *letting go of Pikachu, and heading towards the kitchen* So, what brings you here, to this side of the world Ash?

Ash: Well, I was hoping to get a rematch for the badge Brock.

Brock: *looking at Ash confused* Why? You earned it didn't you?

Ash: I wouldn't call it earning a badge Brock. If you remember what happened.

Brock: *smiling* How could I forget?

Ash: *smiling back* So you'll give me a rematch?

Brock: *shaking his head* Sorry Ash, I don't battle anymore.

Ash: *a bit sad* Oh, but I was looking forward for a rematch.

Brock: *still shaking his head* It still wouldn't be right Ash. I'm not the Gym Leader anymore. Forrest is the Gym Leader now.

Ash: But it wouldn't feel right to me Brock.

Brock: I know what you mean Ash, but I can't help you there.

Ash: *another thought came to him* Wait, do you still have your old Pokémon?

Brock: *confused* Kinda why?

Ash: What do you mean kinda?

Brock: Well I still have Geodude like it always was, *mixing his drink with a spoon that he just made* And my Steelix is well, gone for now.

Ash: Your Steelix is gone?

Brock: Yea, just for now, it's being borrowed by a friend for now.

Ash: *getting excited* It doesn't matter Brock. I just thought that if we just had a regular match then it wouldn't matter to me if it's a rematch for a badge or not.

Brock: *looking up at the analog clock on the wall above the TV* It's getting late now Ash, how about you sleep on it tonight, and we'll see tomorrow. Alright?

Ash: *a little disappointed* All right.

Brock: Here, you can sleep on this couch tonight. *pointing to a nearby couch* And Forrest you should get to sleep too.

Forrest: Alright. Good Night Brock, Ash and Pikachu. *he says as he goes up the stairs*

Ash: Good night Forrest.

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu *calling back to Forrest*

Brock: I'm going to sleep too Ash, see you in the morning. *also going upstairs*

Ash: Yea sure, see ya Brock.

Pikachu: Chu. *calling back to Brock*

Ash: *lying down on the couch* You know Pikachu; It was great to see Brock again.

Pikachu: *jumping on top of Ash* Pika-chu *smiling*

Ash: *giggling* Well good night Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu *saying back to Ash, and curling on top of him falling asleep*

Narrator: As our heroes fall asleep, we get to see what Misty is up to at the Cerulean City Gym.

Daisy: Misty! Where are you? *looking for her sister at the pool*

*Misty peeks around the edge of the pool and sees her sister*

Daisy: There you are Misty! I've been looking everywhere for you!

Misty: *a little surprised* You have? Why?

Daisy: Well, you know how you got that party invite the other day from Tracey?

Misty: *still confused* Yea, why?

Daisy: Well, I was thinking if we sisters would, like go shopping! *exclaims excitingly*

Misty: *surprised* Huh? Why?

Daisy: *shaking her head* Misty, you're not going to a big Christmas party in that. *pointing to her regular outfit*

Misty: *a little embarrassed* Oh, why not?

Daisy: *looking at her in a weird way* You've got to be kidding right?

Misty: *confused* I don't know what you're talking about Daisy. *starting to walk away*

*Daisy stopping her*

Daisy: Misty listen. When that Christmas party comes, everybody is gonna be all dressed up. And you're saying you wanna go in that? *pointing to Misty's clothes*

*Misty looked down on herself*

Misty: I guess you're right Daisy.

Daisy: Great, so let's go shopping. Oh I can't wait, you'll be so pretty in your dress Misty. *another idea came to her* Oh my gosh I can't wait for my new dress!

Misty: *surprised* Wait a minute! You're not coming too!

Daisy: *smiling slyly* What do you think? I'm so not missing out on the Christmas party Misty. It's gonna be big sis. I can't wait! *jumping happily*

Misty: I don't know Daisy.

Daisy: And besides, Tracey said that you can bring family along. So I'm coming.

Misty: But Daisy…

*Lily and Violet surprise Misty from behind*

Violet: You didn't forget about us did you?

Misty: Well….. I…..

Lily: Of course were going to the party Misty, I wouldn't miss it for the world!

Misty: I guess you all could come.

Daisy: Great! Let's go shopping!

Misty: Hold on a minute! Christmas is only a month away! Don't tell me your going dress shopping now?!

Daisy: *thinking in a feminine way* Oh you're right Misty.

Violet: Wait a minute Daisy! We still should go as soon as possible, before all the good dresses get cleaned out!

Lily: Violet has a point Daisy.

Misty: *shaking her head* You guys should go without me. You do know that I'm still the Gym Leader here, so I can't leave my post.

Daisy: Oh no you don't Misty, you're going shopping with us whether you like it or not.

Misty: *shaking her head* Can you buy me a dress then?

*her sisters giving a thought*

Misty: But nothing too flashy though.

Daisy: Alright Misty you win, but what we buy is what you will wear.*smilingly smugly*

Misty: *in her thoughts* _Why do I even bother._

Lilly: Hey guys why don't we go tomorrow early, so we can shop all day! *saying excitingly*

Daisy: Good idea! Alright girls let's go to sleep!

* As the three sisters walk away to their bedrooms, Misty became saddened*

Misty: _What am I gonna do? I want to go to the party, but there is a slim chance that I might see him. Then what? What am I gonna say?_

_*_ As Misty looks out the window, she notices that it started to snow.*

Misty: It's snowing?

*smiles to herself*

Misty: Tomorrow is another day Misty.

*As she started to head to her room, she had another thought*

Misty: _I think I'll call Brock tomorrow. So I can ask him if he's going to the party. _

Narrator: As Misty ends her day, all she could think about is the party, no thanks to her sisters, and what she is planning on asking Brock. Too much to think about, even too write in her Diary. But whatever happens, we know that things will get interesting from here on out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon Diaries **

**The Right Choice? (Episode 5 or Chapter 5) **

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Pokémon. Somebody else does. (Lucky them)

**Rating:** M For mature subject matter.

**Side note: **Honestly, I think this story is finally getting a plot XD LOL

Hehe, I just hope you guys would like it! XP**  
**

* * *

Narrator: As the sun rises in Brock's home, something delicious catches Ash's attention, getting him to wake up to an interesting day.

Ash: What is that smell? *waking up curiously, knocking Pikachu off the couch*

Pikachu: Pikaa *shaking it off*

Ash: *looking down at Pikachu* Heh, sorry Pikachu. *smiling apologetically*

Pikachu: Pika pi *responded a little angrily*

Brock: Oh, you're up already? *coming from the kitchen to greet Ash, wearing an apron*

Ash: Uh, What do you mean already?

Brock: *checking the wall clock* Well, I just figured since you came late last night, that you might need some extra sleep.

Ash: *smiling from his best friend's concern* I think your cooking woke me up Brock.

Brock: *smiling* Well in the case, breakfast is ready.

*As Brock and Ash head towards the kitchen, Pikachu went to the front of the house to look out the window. And notices a very bright environment outside.*

Ash: Brock this smells so good, as always. *says happily as he sits down to eat*

Brock: Ha-ha, thanks Ash. *sitting also down across from Ash*

*As the two best friends sit down to a delicious breakfast, Pikachu comes running towards Ash*

Pikachu: Pika, pika pi pikachu! *pointing towards the window excitingly, almost jumping*

Ash: Uh, Pikachu? What is it?

*Pikachu went towards the window, and pointed outside*

Ash: Is there some...*Ash noticed what Pikachu pointed at*

Ash: NO WAY! THERE'S SNOW!?

Brock: Snow?

Ash: Yea, c'mon Brock!

*Ash and Pikachu quickly went outside to play in the snow. Ash grabbed some snow and discovered that it was the right type of snow to make a snowball. He made one and thrown it at Pikachu. It wasn't long until a snowball fight broke out between the two friends.*

Ash: Ha-ha ha, gotcha Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika? *and thrown one at Ash into his face*

Ash: Gah! Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika pii *laughing and rolling around in the snow*

Ash: You think that's funny? *and threw one into Pikachu's face*

*Now it was Ash's turn to laugh*

Brock: Guys cool it with the snowballs! *running out of the house, still in his apron*

*At that moment both Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, and then they both threw a snowball at Brock.*

Brock: Oh that's it! *Threw one at each at Ash and Pikachu*

Narrator: As the three friends fight out playfully, Misty wasn't having such a good morning at the Gym.

Misty: I can't believe this! *about to explode angrily*

Lilly: Sorry Misty, but we like told you we were going shopping today.

Misty: But, that doesn't mean that you have to leave me with the Gym chores!

Violet: Well, you are the Gym Leader.

Misty: So are you!

Daisy: Misty, Misty. You said so yourself yesterday. "You guys should go without me. You do know that I'm still the gym leader here, so I can't leave my post."

And so we are going shopping!

Misty: *really annoyed now* Oh you.

Daisy: *winking at her sister* Don't worry Misty, we won't forget about you.

Misty: *a bit surprised*Huh?

*The three sisters laughed and left to go shopping.*

*Misty suddenly remembered the Christmas Party*

Misty: Oh, I hope the dress will be pretty.

Narrator: Once she thought about her sisters' fashion sense, she started to relax. Her sisters may be zeros for house work, but they are heroes for fashion

and putting up shows. Now that there was nothing left to do but maintain the Gym and take on any possible challenges, which is what she ended up doing

until her sisters came back. As Misty worked at the warm gym, Ash and friends became cold from playing around.

Ash: It's c...co...cold! *hugging himself*

Pikachu: Pi...pik...pikachu! *also hugging itself*

Brock: I think we better get inside before we catch a cold.

*As the friends head inside back towards Brock's house, they notice that Forrest was holding a purple envelop.*

Brock: Forrest, is that mail?

Forrest: Yeah, I went to go get the mail when I woke up, just like I always do; and I found this.

*holding up the envelop*

Brock: Who is that from?

Forrest: I don't know. *looking at the back of the envelop* It's from someone named Professor Oak.

Ash: Professor Oak? Could it be for me?

Brock: I don't know Ash. Professor Oak doesn't know your back yet, does he?

Ash: *giving a moment's thought* I guess not.

Brock: Forrest, who is it for?

Forrest: I don't know, let me see. *Opens the envelop and reads the first line of the letter* It's for you Brock.

*Brock takes the letter from his brother and reads it.*

Brock: Oh, wow.

Ash: What is it Brock?

Brock: Looks like Professor Oak and Tracey are organizing a formal Christmas Party on Christmas Eve.

Ash: A Christmas Party?

Pikachu: Pika?

Brock: Yeah, and apparently he's inviting any nearby Gym Leaders and old friends.

*That froze Ash in his place, and everyone in the room noticed.*

Brock: Ash? Are you okay?

Ash: I...I... I don't know Brock.

Brock: Hm? Is it the Gym Leader part or the old friends part?

Ash: *looking down* Both.

Brock: *a thought came to him* I think I know.

*Ash looked up at Brock with a worried expression*

Forrest: Hey bro, can I come too?

Brock: To the party? I don't know Forrest.

*Forrest took the letter and read it himself*

Forrest: See Brock, it even says here, that you can bring family too.

Brock: But that doesn't mean that I'm going to bring _everyone_.

Forrest: I know Brock, just me! Please?

Brock: *sighing* Fine, but I'm not going shopping with you for a suite.

Forrest: Don't worry Brock; I'll take care of it! *giving a thought* Actually I'm going now.

Brock: You do know it's a month away right?

Forrest: Yea so?

*looking at his brother for a moment* Brock: Fine go.

Forrest: Great I'll be back later! *rushing out the door with a jacket*

*When Brock looked back at Ash, he noticed that Ash was sitting still at the couch with his head down.*

Brock: Ash, are you alright?

Ash: I think so.

Brock: *sitting down beside him* Is it because of Misty?

Ash: I miss her Brock.

Brock: *smiling* I know Ash. Besides you'll see her real soon again anyways.

Ash: *looking away* Yeah, but what do I say, when I see her.

Brock: What do you mean?

Ash: Brock, before I came here, I didn't know what to say to you before I met up with you again, after so long being apart. It was just luck that it didn't become

awkward between us. But when I see her again, I'll know that I won't have that same luck again, Brock.

Brock: Oh, I see. Is that all Ash? Are you sure there's nothing else?

Ash: *blushing and looking away* Yea, nothing else.

Brock: Hm.

Ash: So Brock, do you need any help today for anything.

Brock: Oh, since you asked, yeah I do.

*got up and brought a list to Ash*

Brock: I need you to change the younger ones, take out the garbage, wash the dishes, clean the floor...

Narrator: As Ash got his hands full, both Ash and Misty, along with Brock, worked the day away in their respective areas towards the end of the day. When the

day came finally to an end, Ash finally relaxed at the couch.

Ash: Ugh, finally. *stretching his arms on the couch.*

Pikachu: Pika pi *laughing at Ash*

Ash: *getting a bit annoyed* You wouldn't be laughing if you had to work too, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika. *apologizing*

Ash: *smiling* It's okay buddy.

*Pikachu hugging Ash*

*Right before Brock came to join the two friends on the couch, the telephone rang*

**RING, RING!**

Brock: Who could that be?

*As Brock went towards the phone attached to the kitchen wall, Ash had a sinking feeling*

Brock: Hello? Who's this?

*Ash and Pikachu looked at each other a bit nervous*

Brock: Oh! Hey Misty, long time!

*Ash made a "not here" gesture towards Brock, at the sound of Misty's name. Brock nodded towards Ash*

Brock: So what's up Misty?

*A moment of silence.*

Brock: Yeah, I got the same invite. Are you going?

*Ash and Pikachu glanced at the invite at a nearby table.*

Brock: Yeah, I'm going are you?

*Ash got a little tense*

Brock: Great! I guess I'll see you there!

*Ash couldn't breathe*

Brock: Yea, what is it Misty? You know you can tell me.

*Ash closed his fists tightly, but Pikachu told him to relax.*

Brock: What about Ash?

*Both Ash and Brock looked at each other with different expressions.*

Brock: Sorry Misty, I haven't heard from him in a while. Sorry.

*Ash collapsed on the couch with relief*

Brock: Misty? Are you okay?

*Ash couldn't help but feel a little concerned*

Brock: Yeah, I miss him too Misty.

*Ash looked down at Pikachu, and noticed that Pikachu was extremely sad right now.*

Brock: Oh...Yeah...Alright I guess I'll see you at the party...Bye. *hangs up the phone.*

*Brock walked over to Ash, and seemed a little disappointed at Ash.*

Ash: What is it Brock?

Brock: You know Misty really misses you, Ash. I can't believe you made me lie to our best friend. *Crossing his arms.*

Ash: *got up with annoyance* Brock, I told you I'm not ready to talk to her yet! And besides *walks over to the invite and picks it up* I want her to think that I

still didn't make it back, so I can surprise her, when I do see her.

Brock: I just hope you're making the right decision Ash. If she ever finds out that you were here when she called, she'll never forgive us. Especially you Ash.

Ash: *nods* Yeah, I know.

Brock: *Yawns* Well I think I'll hit the sack early today, goodnight guys.

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Night.

*Ash sat back down at the couch and started to read the Christmas Party invite.*

**_Hello Brock,_**

**_Tracey and I (my assistant) are inviting you to a very fun Christmas Party on Christmas Eve. We ask you to dress your best for this party because you never know who you might meet, because we're inviting local gym leaders and some old friends. We are holding this party at my lab, at 8:00 pm that night. Hope to see you there!_**

**_You're friends,_**

**_Professor Oak and Tracey_**

**_P.S. – Family is optional!_**

Ash: So Pikachu, what do you think, should we go?

Pikachu: Pika pii! *waving his arms excitingly, almost like it's excited to go*

Ash: *not so excited* If you say so.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! *a bit annoyed at Ash*

Ash: *raising his hands in surrender* Alright! We're going, you happy?

Pikachu: Pika *happily nods*

Narrator: As Ash and Pikachu talk about the possibilities of the party of whom they might see again, Ash knows that the moment that he meets up with Misty

again, his life will never be the same. And somehow Brock and Pikachu know that they have never been more excited in their life until today, just at

the thought of meeting up with old friends again. Will things go just right for our heroes, or is something wicked coming their way? Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon Diaries**

**Preparations for a Change (Episode 6 or Chapter 6) **

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Pokémon. Somebody else does. (Lucky them)

**Rating:** M For mature subject matter.

**Side** **note: **That Team Rocket, I swear those guys make me laugh every single time. XD LOL

I just hope that you guys like this story so far. :)

NOW ON WITH THE STORY! XD

* * *

Narrator: Last time. Ash and Pikachu heard that there will be a Christmas Party very soon, with old friends. But they weren't the only ones that heard about the party.

Jessie: Oh my gosh! Guess what I just heard!?

*running towards her two teammates who were camping not too far off Pewter City*

James: Oh, what is it Jessie? *yawning after waking up from his sleeping bag*

Jessie: *a little annoyed* Get up you peebrain!

Meowth: Cut the dramatics yeesh. *also just waking up*

Jessie: Well, if you heard what I just did, you'll also be dramatic. *looking away from Meowth*

Meowth: Sure, but not a loud mouth.

*Jessie kicks Meowth*

James: Now Jessie calm down.

Jessie: *getting annoyed* Do you want to hear the news or not?

Meowth: Sure as long as it's not as terrible as someone.

*Jessie growls at Meowth*

James: Now Meowth don't antagonize her. And Jessie please tell us what you heard.

Jessie: Well, apparently the old man of Pallet Town is holding a Christmas shindig on Christmas Eve. I suggest we also go.

Meowth: A Christmas party on Christmas Eve?

Jessie: That's right.

James: But Jessie don't you have to be invited to that sort of thing?

Jessie: Yea, so what? That's not gonna stop us from going.

James: *shaking his head* Jessie, I don't think that crashing a Christmas party, on Christmas Eve is the best thing to do. It supposed to be the most peaceful night of the year.

Jessie: *giggling suspiciously* Who said that we aren't getting in peacefully?

James: I don't like the sound of that.

Meowth: Let me guess, we gonna disguise ourselves, right?

Jessie: That's right and this time we are not gonna mess up, like always.

*suspiciously looking at her two teammates*

*James and Meowth look at each other with a worried expression*

James and Meowth: O-oh.

Jessie: *giggling evilly*

* * *

Narrator: As Team Rocket prepare for the Christmas Party we find that Misty is also thinking about the Party.

Daisy: Misty are you alright, you're spacing.

Misty: Huh? Yea I'm fine. *looking down at the newly bought dress in her hands*

Daisy: You know, if you want to like talk, you know you can with me right?

Misty: *looking up at her sister with a smile* Yea, I know.

Daisy: *Looking at her sister suspiciously* It's not about a boy, is it?

Misty: * being surprised and blushed* Oh, of course not!

Daisy: Well, whatever it is I hope it works out for you. *smiling sweetly*

Misty: Thanks, Daisy.

Daisy: *standing up* Alright I promised Lilly and Violet that I'll get this done for you.

Misty: Where are they anyway?

Daisy: They're out on dates. *smiling sweetly*

Misty: Oh I'm sorry.

Daisy: *a little surprised* Why?

Misty: Well, I bet you were supposed to go with them, but instead you got stuck with me.

Daisy: *shaking her hands frantically* It's not like that silly. And besides I'd rather stay here and help you tune this dress up (shaking her head) then go out with that date of mine.

Misty: *looking at her with suspicion* What's wrong with your date?

Daisy: *raising her hands up slightly* He wasn't a hunk.

*Misty fell over in disbelief*

Daisy: Alright let's get you in the dress.

Misty: Alright *heads into a nearby change room, near the pool*

*A few minutes later Misty comes out wearing her new dress with her hair up*

Daisy: Misty! Like Oh my gosh! It really looks great on you!

Misty: *Turning around* You think so?

Daisy: Hmm.

Misty: What is it?

Daisy: Put your hair down.

Misty: Uh, sure. *doing so*

Daisy: *smiling* Alright, but we have to work on your hair.

Misty: *getting a little worried* What's wrong with the way it is?

Daisy: It just doesn't fit the dress.

Misty: *sighing* Fine but not now!

Daisy: Oh don't worry we'll work on your hair the day of the Party, before it starts of course.

Misty: I don't know.

Daisy: Oh believe me Misty, when were done with you, no boy would resist you. *winking at Misty*

Misty: Uh, Thanks?

Daisy: *laughing*

* * *

Narrator: As Misty heads up back towards the change room, she couldn't stop thinking about Ash, if he ever will see her again; someday, somehow. And

speaking of Ash, he awakes yet again from Brock's cooking at his home.

Ash: Brock, you got to stop waking me up like this. *opening up his eyes from a familiar smell*

Brock: *laughing* How else am I supposed to wake you up, Ash?

Ash: *yawning and stretching* Point taken.

Pikachu: Piikaa *stretching and yawning from the living room carpet*

Ash: Ha-ha, good morning Pikachu! *looking at Pikachu*

Pikachu: Pika pi! *jumping into Ash's arms*

Brock: Alright guys, breakfast is done.

*As Ash gets up from the couch, he notices a long black bag, with the tip of a hanger sticking out from the top, laying on top of a chair.*

Ash: Uh, Brock. What is that? *Pointing towards the bag*

Brock: *peeking from the kitchen* Oh, they are suites. *going back to the kitchen*

Ash: Suites? For what?

Brock: For Professor Oak's Christmas Party. *yelling from the kitchen*

Ash: *a little confused* When did you get them?

Brock: Forrest brought them very late last night.

Ash: He did? I didn't hear anybody coming in.

Brock: *laughing* I doubt you can hear anything from that snoring of yours.

Ash: *face turning red* I do not snore! *running into the kitchen with Pikachu behind him*

Brock: *laughing* It's so loud, I even heard it from my room!

Ash: It's not funny Brock. *about to run into Brock, when he saw the table full of food*

Ash: Then again, I'm too hungry to argue. *sits down and starts eating*

*Brock also sits down after putting some dishes down*

*Pikachu also sits down at his spot eating his favorite Poke food*

Brock: You should know something Ash.

Ash: Hm? *looking up with a pancake in his mouth*

Brock: There are three suites in that bag.

Ash: *drops his pancake* Why three?

Brock: One for me, Forrest and you.

Ash: You got one for me?

Brock: You do want to go, do you?

Ash: Um, well, I guess I could go.

Pikachu: Pika. *sends a small electric shock towards Ash*

Ash: Pikachu, what was that for?

Pikachu: Pika ka, ku, Pikachu! *complaining angrily*

Brock: I think Pikachu wants you to go, Ash.

Ash: I think he wants to go himself, Brock.

Pikachu: Pika... *warning Ash*

Ash: *sighing* Alright, I'm going Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pi *nods happily, and goes back to eating*

*Ash and Brock laugh nervously at each other*

Brock: *a thought came to him* So Ash, what are you going to say to her, when you do see her?

Ash: *looking at Brock with a worrying expression* I don't know Brock.

*Pikachu seemingly eating, but listening in on the conversation*

Brock: You know what you should do?

Ash: What?

Brock: I think you should let her talk first, cause then it'll be easier to talk to her.

Ash: You think?

Brock: *shaking his head* I don't think, I know Ash.

Ash: Oh, if you think so Brock.

Brock: Alright Ash, I'm gonna need your help for the next few weeks, and Pikachu's as well.

Ash: Why?

Pikachu: Pika?

Brock: Why do you think Ash? Christmas is coming. So I'm gonna need your help with decorating the house and the gym, and with the food as well.

Ash: I don't know Brock...

Brock: Do you have something else to do?

Ash: *giving a thought* What about my mom?

Brock: *smiling* I bet your mom will be at the party Ash, with the Professor.

Ash: You think so?

Brock: I know so, Ash.

Ash: Well then, sure we'll help right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika! *agreeing happily*

Narrator: As Ash and Pikachu help out for the holidays at Brock's house, Misty and Team Rocket are all doing their own thing to prepare for the big Christmas

Party. But we all know that something is bound to happen when they all meet up at the Christmas Bash on Christmas Eve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokémon Diaries **

**May's Surprise (Episode 7 or Chapter 7)**

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Pokémon. Somebody else does. (Lucky them)

**Rating:** M For mature subject matter.

**Side** **note: **Sorry for the long update! But, now that I'm back from vacation, I'll be updating more often. (Hopefully)**  
**

ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R! :D

* * *

Narrator: Last time, we left out heroes in the Kanto region excited for the Christmas Party hosted by Professor Oak and Tracey. But this time, we see that word spreads quickly, even in a neighbouring region.

Nurse Joy: There you go, your Pokémon are all doing fine. *smiling sweetly*

May: Thanks, Nurse Joy! *putting her Pokémon away*

Nurse Joy: No problem! *suddenly receiving a thought* Oh May?

May: Yes, Nurse Joy?

Nurse Joy: There is mail for you.

May: *a little confused* Oh really?

Nurse Joy: Yes, it was sent by a Pelliper from Kanto.

May: *still confused* Kanto? Did it say from whom?

Nurse Joy: Take a look for yourself *hands her a purple envelop*

May: *turns the envelop over* It's from Professor Oak? *even more confused*

Nurse Joy: I was even more surprised to see it myself.

May: Do you know what this is about?

Nurse Joy: *Shaking her head* But, I did hear about a party that's coming up very soon in Kanto

May: *getting excited* A party? When?

Nurse Joy: I don't know, but I do know that you can't get in without an invitation, *pointing towards the envelop* and I bet it's that envelop.

May: Wow, I hope it's the invite, cause I really wanna go! *jumping up and down happily*

Familiar boy's voice: You sure haven't changed.

Shocked, May turned around and was even more surprised to see an old friend.

May: Drew! Long time.

Drew: Yea, it's been a while. *looking at her with longing*

May: So, what have you been up to?

Drew: *raising his hands up slightly* Oh just a little this and that. *notices the envelop* What is that?

May: *holding up the envelop* Oh this? I don't know, but it's from Professor Oak from Kanto; but I heard that it might be an invite to a party.

Drew: *seemingly surprised* Oh really?

May: Yea! *just had a thought* Wait, did you get one?

Drew: I don't know, why?

May: *blushing* Well if you did, I thought we might as well go together, since we're both here.

Drew: *a little surprised* Uh, I guess.

May: *looking at the envelop* I wonder what it says though.

Drew: *sweeping away his bangs* I think you should open it first.

May: *blushing with embarrassment* Oh right. *opens the envelop*

As May read the letter, it seemed that with every sentence she became more and more excited.

May: Oh my gosh! It is an invite to the party!

Drew: *looking down and smiling slyly* What else could it have been?

May: *suddenly remembering something* Ahh! I just forgot that I got nothing to wear for the party!

Drew: Uh... *at a loss for words*

May: *even more excited* Yay! This gives me an excuse to go shopping! *looking at Drew* Hey Drew wanna come shopping with me?

Drew: *Raising his hands and shaking them frantically* I'd rather not May, and besides I've got to train some more, so I can't.

May: *a little disappointed* Oh, you sure?

Drew: *a little torn* Yea, I'm sure I'll see you later. *starts to walk away*

May: Wait, Drew!

Drew: *slightly turning towards her* Yea?

May: Are you sure you didn't get the invite?

Drew: Not yet.

May: Oh, well, if you do get it, I thought if we could meet up at New Bark Town. *blushing* so we could go together.

Drew: *smiling sweetly at her* Well, if I do get it, then maybe. See you later May. *and walks away*

May: Bye Drew, for now.

As Drew turned the corner away from the Pokémon center, he hid well away from view behind the building and reached into his backpack, and pulls out an opened purple envelop.

Drew: *smiling to himself* I'll see you again May, but this time a bit differently.

As he puts away the envelop and peers around the corner, he sees a very familiar tall man, wearing nothing but green, head to toe, going inside the Pokémon Center.

Drew: *growls to himself* This can't be good. *and sneaks back far enough so he can hear what's going on inside.*

At the same time May just was about to leave the Center, when she bumped into someone.

May: *pulling back quickly, and bowing* Oh, I'm so sorry.

Familiar man's voice: Oh please, I should be saying that, May.

As May looked up to see who it was, she jumped back a bit further.

May: Harley?! What are you doing here?!

Harley: What do you think? I'm trying to heal my Pokémon, but you're in the way.

May: *a little annoyed* Well, you could have said "excuse me" instead.

Harley: *scoffing* Well, I think that someone should watch where they're going.

May: Hmp! *crossing her arms and looking away, while holding the purple envelop*

Harley: *notices the envelop and seemingly becomes surprised* Oh May, you've also got an invite to the Christmas Party!? *excited like a girl*

May: *even more annoyed* So? What's it to you? *looking at him sideways*

Harley: *smiling smugly and also takes out the same envelop from his vest*

May: No way! *fully facing him now* You also got an invite! *fully surprised*

Harley: Of course I did, who else are they going to give this too?

May: *fully annoyed*

Harley: Well, I guess I'm gonna see you there May dearest. *laughing and walks over to Nurse Joy*

May: *turns to leave* Creep. *and leaves the center*

Meanwhile Drew was hiding at the side of the center, and just heard the whole conversation, between May and Harley.

Drew: What a weird dude. *and also leaves the area of the center, opposite of May, and thinks to himself*

Drew: _I guess I should go, just to keep him away from May, before he does something weird again._

As May walks over to the shopping mall, she couldn't help but be creeped out from her old rival.

May: _I just hope Harley doesn't see me at the party, cause then I'll know that he's up to no good again. But then again, _*remembering her encounter with Drew* _I hope Drew does end up going, cause then I'll know that I'll be safe. _*smiling to herself*

* * *

Narrator: As May and her two other rivals, go their separate ways, we know that something is definitely stirring in the air. It may be old grudges, but it also may be something more close to home, but whatever it may be, it will be more noticeable the next time they all meet up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokémon Diaries**

** Dawn's Invite (Episode 8 or Chapter 8)**

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Pokémon. Somebody else does. (Lucky them)

**Rating:** M For mature subject matter.

**Side** **note: **What's this? Two days in a row update? Wow, am I nice or what? XD

LOL I just hope you guys like this one! & Don't forget to R&R! :)

* * *

Narrator: As every one of our heroes prepare for the party in Kanto and Johto, word about the big Christmas Party is being spread even into Sinnoh, especially in a town called Littleroot Town.

Dawn's Mom: So dear, How was your day today?

Dawn: Oh it was fine mom. *had a thought* Mom, did you get any mail today?

Dawn's Mom: Why? Expecting something from a boy?

Dawn: *blushing from embarrassment* What? Of course not! I was just asking!

Dawn's Mom: *sighing* Hunny please don't yell, and you got something today.

Dawn: Where is it? *a little frantic*

Dawn's Mom: It's in the kitchen cabinet.

Dawn rushes over to the kitchen cabinet, and comes back with a purple envelop.

Dawn: It's from Professor Oak? *a little confused*

Dawn's Mom: Professor Oak? I've heard of him, he's a Professor in the Kanto region right?

Dawn: Yea, I guess, but I wonder what this could be about?

Dawn's Mom: Why don't you open it and see?

Dawn opens the envelop, and reads the letter with increasing excitement

Dawn: OH MY GOSH! It's an invite to a Christmas Party in Kanto!

Dawn's Mom: Why does that sound so familiar? *tries to think why*

Dawn: *even more surprised* Wait, you know about this?

Dawn's Mom: Oh right now I remember! A friend of mine from Hearthome said that she also was invited to the party. *getting up from the table* And she said that she could let me come as well.

Dawn: *a little surprised* Mom...

Dawn's Mom: Oh don't worry hunny, I won't bother you at all, it'll be like I am not even there.

Dawn: I guess.

Dawn's Mom: Well, I think we should go get you a new dress then?

Dawn: *super excited* I THOUGHT YOU'LL NEVER ASK!

Dawn's Mom: *giggling*

Dawn: I get to FINALLY go shopping! AWESOME! *remembering something* Oh man! I forgot to do something! I'll be back soon! *she yells as she heads out outside*

Dawn's Mom: Be careful! *yells when Dawn runs out the door*

Just as Dawn turns around the street, she bumps into someone, causing her to fall backwards.

Dawn: Ouch, what hit me?

Familiar boy's voice: You should watch where you're going.

As Dawn looked up to see who said that, she quickly leaped to her feet.

Dawn: Oh, hi Paul.

Paul: Yea, hi. *putting his hands in his pocket*

Dawn: Uh, how are you doing?

Paul: *shrugs* Fine thanks.

Dawn: It's good to see you again.

Paul: *blushing just a split second* Yea, you too.

Dawn: So, where were you going?

Paul: *a bit surprised* Well I was going to train some more, until a clueless girl bumped into me.

Dawn: Well, I think that clueless girl is either very lucky or unlucky.

Paul: *raising his hands slightly* Well, I think she should decide.

Dawn: Maybe she will.

Paul: *smirked* Well, I'll see you later. *and walks away*

Dawn: Yea, Paul b... *and looks down on the ground where Paul was standing and sees a very familiar envelop and picks it up*

Dawn: NO WAY YOU'VE BEEN INVITED TOO?! *couldn't believe what she was holding*

Paul: *stops in his tracks, and turns to watch her* Yea? So what?

Dawn: *runs up to him* Cause, I've been invited to the party too, see? *takes out her envelop and shows him*

Paul: *looks away and smiles slyly* Must be a mistake then.

Dawn: *getting annoyed* What does that mean?

Paul: You figure it out. *takes his envelop from her and walks away*

Dawn: *with a thought, her annoyance disappeared* Wait Paul!

Paul: *turns around slightly* Now what?

Dawn: *looks down and blushes* Are you going though?

Paul: *smiles and shrugs* I don't know, should I? *teasing her*

Dawn: *still blushing* I think you should, so I can have someone to go with.

Paul: Isn't your mother going?

Dawn: *surprised* How'd you know that?

Paul: *Shrugging* Word gets around.

Dawn: *still surprised* Oh.

Paul: I'll see you later then. *walks away*

Dawn: But you haven't answered my question yet! *yells after him*

Paul: *still walking away, but waving to her backwards*

Dawn: Is that a yes or a no? *saying to herself*

From inside the house Dawn can hear her mother calling her.

Dawn's Mom: Dawn! Get inside you have to get to bed so we can shop all day tomorrow!

Dawn: Alright mom! *yelling back to her*

Narrator: As Dawn heads back she couldn't figure out Paul for all she tried. And now we know that something big is bound to happen when our entire group of heroes meet up one more time, it could possibly be more like a reunion then a Christmas Party. But will it go smoothly with no drama? Or will things turn for the worst? Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokémon Diaries **

**The Calm Before The Storm (Episode 9 or Chapter 9)**

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Pokémon. Somebody else does. (Lucky them)

**Rating:** M For mature subject matter.

**Side note:** YAY! THIS STORY IS GETTING NOTICED! XD LOL

Keep it up! AND THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! And from here on out, thing will only get interesting ;)

NOW ON WITH THE STORY! XD

* * *

Narrator: It has been a few weeks since we last heard of anyone in the Kanto region, which also means that Christmas Eve is just around the corner. And now everyone, everywhere are doing their best for the last minute Christmas preparations, especially Professor Oak and Tracey back in Pallet Town.

Prof. Oak: Tracey! Where did you put the ribbons!

Frantically running around the newly redecorated lab, which happens to have enough space for at least 100 people to move around freely.

Tracey: I put them near the fireplace!

Yelling back to the Professor while fixing the lights on the Christmas Tree in the "Party Room".

Prof. Oak: Then bring them here!

Tracey: Alright! Just give me a minute! *fixing the last of the lights*

As Tracey picks up the colorful ribbons on the fireplace mantle nearby the Christmas Tree, and turns to run towards the Professor, he slips on something.

Tracey: Ouch.*after getting up and shaking his head from the fall, he notices what he slipped on* Huh, Mistletoes.

As he heads back to the Professor, and hands him the ribbons, he watches the Professor on a ladder.

Tracey: Uh, Professor, what are you doing?

Prof. Oak: I'm hanging the ribbons on the ceiling to give it a Christmasy look to the place.

*looks down and notices what Tracey was holding*

Prof. Oak: Where did you find those?

Tracey: Well they were on the floor, and I accidentally slipped on them.

Prof. Oak: Well that won't do.

Tracey: Why not?

Prof. Oak: *getting down from the ladder* It's bad luck, when something bad happens to them, prior being used.

Tracey: Why is that? *confused*

Prof. Oak: Well, where I grew up, if you had an accident with one of those, before being decorated, then people under the Mistletoe will have nothing but misfortune.

Tracey: *surprised* Oh I didn't know that.

Prof. Oak: Well that's how it is.

Tracey: So we can't put them up?

Prof. Oak: *smiling slyly* Not necessarily, I have a few in storage that you could put up.

Tracey: Oh? How many do you have?

Prof. Oak: I have five.

Tracey: So where do I put them? Do you know?

Prof. Oak: I had a plan for those. I want you to put the ones in storage in these places: At the fireplace just a bit in front of it; another somewhere in the kitchen; another at the bottom of the stares, to the side; another in front of the door to the outside backyard, which will be locked; and the last one in the middle of the dance floor.

Tracey: *a bit perplexed* Uh, Professor, don't you think the last one is a bit harsh?

Prof. Oak: Harsh? Of course not!

Tracey: Not even embarrassing?

Prof. Oak: *giving a thought* I guess you're right. *a little sadly*

Tracey: So then, where should I put the last one?

Prof. Oak: *sighing* I'll let you decide on that one.

Tracey: Alright, and here are the ones that I tripped on *handing him the trampled ones*

Prof. Oak: Alright, what are you waiting there for? Hope to it!

As Tracey goes to get the stored Mistletoe, Prof. Oak puts away the trampled ones in a box and holds the last one in his hand.

Prof. Oak: Should I, or should I not, hmm. *thinking up something tricky, then looks up at the middle of the dance floor, then thought twice about it.*

Prof. Oak: Nah, he'll notice. *Then looks up at the top of the stairs that leads towards the upper bedrooms, and laughs.* Oh the irony! *laughs and hangs up one trampled Mistletoe at the top of the stairs*

Prof. Oak: *still laughing* Oh, classic.

Prof. Oak manages to get back to his position just right before Tracey came with the new Mistletoe, and they both got to work. About three hours has past until they heard a ringing at the front of the lab.

Prof. Oak: Tracey can you get that?!

Tracey: Sure!

When Tracey opened the door, he was surprised to see an old friend.

Tracey: Hey Gary! What are you doing here?

Gary: Well, I heard there's gonna be a party here, so I thought that you might need my help.

Tracey: *smiling* Sure! C'mon in!

As he lets Gary in, Gary couldn't help but be amazed at the huge change in the laboratory.

Gary: Wow, this is impressive. It doesn't look like the laboratory that I remember, it looks like some Hall that you rent out for parties.

Tracey: I know it's a big change. *also looking over his work*

Gary: Grandpa! Are you in there somewhere? *calling out to his grandfather*

Prof. Oak: *peering from the corner, covered in Christmas lights* Oh Gary! You're here!

Gary: *at a loss for words at the sight of his grandfather* I guess I came just in time.

Prof. Oak: *looking at himself and laughs from embarrassment* Just like always Gary!

Tracey: Guys I think we should get to work, cause Christmas Eve is less than three days away.

Gary: *giving a thought* I think if we let our Pokémon to help us, it'll be a lot faster.

Prof. Oak: Good idea Gary! How come we haven't thought of that earlier! All right bring out the right Pokémon to help us!

Tracey: C'mon out Scyther and Marill!

Gary: C'mon out Umbreon, Dodrio and Arcanine!

As the Pokémon come out of their Pokéballs, the Professor gives them all instructions including the Pokemon.

Prof. Oak: Alright troops we have a big task in front of us. *walking back and forth in front of them, like in an army.* The big Christmas Party takes place at Christmas Eve, which is exactly three days away. Which means this place needs to be perfect head to toe and needs to be stocked with *counting his fingers* food, tables and chairs, decorations, and an area where the music will be played. Can you handle that?

*Pokémon and Trainers look at each other a bit worried*

Gary: I guess we can do it if we tried.

Tracey: It shouldn't be that difficult.

*The Pokémon wine their own way*

Prof. Oak: *a little annoyed* I can't hear you!

*The trainers and Pokémon straighten up*

Trainers: Yes Sir!

*Pokémon agree their own way*

Prof. Oak: I can't hear you! *encouraging them to speak louder*

Trainers: YES SIR!

*Pokémon agreeing loudly*

Prof. Oak: Then get to it!

* * *

Narrator: And with that, everyone including the Pokémon, bravely took on the challenge with no regrets, knowing that if they work together they can accomplish their task before Christmas Eve. Meanwhile back in the Sinnoh region, Dawn and her mother are about to head out to Kanto with their new clothes in their suitcases.

Dawn's Mom: Hunny, are you ready to go up there!? *yelling to her daughter upstairs*

Dawn: Yea, just a minute! *yelling back to her mother* Alright guys come on out!

Letting her four Pokémon out of their Pokéballs which were lying on top of her packed suitcases, which also hides her newly bought dress and accessories in one suitcase.

*Her Pokémon came out do their introductions.*

Dawn: Alright listen up; I have some news for you guys!

Piplup: Pip?

Pachirisu: Pachi?

Buneary: Bunneary?

Ambipom: Ambi?

Dawn: That's right were going to Kanto for a while guys!

*The Pokémon cheered*

Dawn: And we might see Ash and Pikachu again!

*Buneary blushed and Ambipom was excited to see it's former master*

Dawn: And I want you all to behave yourself. *slyly looking at Piplup and Pachirisu*

*Piplup and Pachirisu exchanged nervous looks with one another*

Dawn's Mom: Hurry up we'll be late for the plane! *yelling from downstairs*

Dawn: Coming! *yelling back to her mom* Alright guys come back. *bringing her Pokémon back into their Pokéballs*

As Dawn grabbed her suitcases and placed her Pokéballs in her backpack, she accidentally dropped her invite to the party, the sole reason why they're going to Kanto.

Dawn: Oops, don't want to forget that! *grabs it and placed it securely in her backpack*

By the time Dawn came downstairs with her stuff, her mother was already waiting in the car outside.

**BEEP, BEEP!**

Dawn: Alright I'm coming!

When she locked the door behind her, and turned around, she saw an old rival and friend, watching her from behind a tree, a bit further from the car.

Dawn: Paul? *saying to herself*

As Dawn packed her belongings at the back of the car, she came around to her mom telling her that she'll be back in a minute, and goes towards Paul.

Dawn: Paul, hi. What are you doing here?

Paul: Well, I thought about something.

Dawn: Yea?

Paul: Well... *holding out his envelop*

Dawn: Wait, you want to go to the party too?

Paul: I just figured if I go to Kanto I just might get some good couple of matches to train up my team.

Dawn: Oh *a little disappointed* Is that the only reason why you want to come?

Paul: Well I think that if we go together, then I'll know that I'll make it there no problem. *shrugging his shoulders*

Dawn: *sighing* You wanna challenge Ash again right?

Paul: *fire igniting in his eyes* Now more than ever.

Dawn: Fine, *having a sudden thought* but PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE A SUITE FOR THE PARTY?

Paul: *shaking his head* I only have my Pokémon with me, and besides I already made plans in Kanto for one anyways.

Dawn: *a little surprised* Will you have enough time for that?

Paul: *laughing* It's not going to take three days to go their anyway.

Dawn: *a little annoyed* Alright fine, let's go.

* * *

Narrator: As Dawn and Paul get inside the car with Dawn's mother, and make their way to their transportation to Kanto, we know that things will get even _better_ when Paul and Ash eventually meet up again. Meanwhile back in Johto, May made it to New Bark Town and is resting at the local Pokémon Centre with her belongings, exhausted.

May: This is the worst thing ever! *collapsing on a bench with a suitcase and a long black plastic covering for her dress and accessories*

*Nurse Joy, coming towards her*

Nurse Joy: You know May; you didn't have to bring that suitcase with you.

May: I know Nurse Joy *sitting up* but I couldn't leave some stuff at home, and it didn't fit in my bag.

Nurse Joy: Are you sure that...

Suddenly a distressed young trainer came rushing in the Center covered in snow*

Little boy: Nurse Joy I need your help!

Nurse Joy: *turning towards May* I have to go May, good luck! *and runs back to work*

May: Thank you Nurse Joy! *calling back to her*

May: Alright here we go.

As May picked up her belongings and headed towards the entrance to the Pokémon Center, she bumped into someone, just right before she left, almost causing her to fall backwards.

May: Oh I'm so sorry *bowing towards the person after getting herself together*

Familiar Boy's Voice: Hey, don't worry about it.

May: *looking up to see who it is* Oh, hi Drew!

Drew: *looking at her suitcase and covered dress* Don't tell me you're bringing those to the party?

May: *a little embarrassed* I kinda have to Drew. *noticing he also has a long black plastic bag over his shoulder.* You have something too Drew. *pointing to his shoulder*

Drew: *smiling* Yea, but it's light.

May: *too exhausted to be annoyed* Well, you're the smart one.*walking past him*

Drew having pity for May, and takes her suitcase from her.

May: Hey, what... *a little surprised*

Drew: I'll carry this for you, since you're too tired to even be annoyed at me. *teasing her*

May: Thanks Drew. *going outside*

Drew: *Walking up behind her* So, you're ready for the Party?

May: Yea. So I'm guessing you're going with me?

Drew: *blushing for a moment* I guess, since were both invited and ready to go.

It took them a few awkward moments of silence, until they made it to the shortcut to Indigo Plateau, which from there they will go to Viridian City, and shortly after to Pallet Town.

Drew: Alright this is it.

May: Are you sure this is faster than taking the ship or train to Kanto?

Drew: *nodding* Of course it is, if you don't want extra time traveling from Vermilion or Saffron.

May: I guess you're right.

Drew: Oh don't worry; if we speed it up a little, we'll make it to Viridian City in no time at all. So let's go.

* * *

Narrator: As May and Drew make their possible last adventure together, alone; we know that there is something going on between them, and not just a common interest in Pokémon Contests. Meanwhile back in Pewter City; Brock, Forrest and Ash along with Pikachu are already out on their brief journey to Viridian City.

Brock: Alright guys there's the Pokémon Center, I think we should stop there for the night.

*Pointing to the nearby Center.*

Forrest: Sure bro, at least we don't have to camp out tonight. Race you there! *runs inside the center with his wrapped suite on his shoulder*

Brock: *turning towards Ash* Hey Ash, you okay? You've been really quite since we left.

Ash: Yea, I'm fine Brock. *not even trying to smile*

Pikachu: Pika? *concerned for Ash*

Brock: Is it about Misty?

Ash: *holding out the invite* It just got me thinking about who's going to be at the party.

Brock: What do you mean? *sitting down on a nearby park bench*

Ash: *also sitting down* Well, you know how it says that old friends are gonna be there?

Brock: Yea?

Ash: Well, do you think that maybe, everyone else that we met until we separated, will be there?

Brock: *giving a thought* It is a possibility.

Pikachu: *remembering Dawn's Buneary and shudders* Pikka.

Brock: Even if they do come, do you think that things will be different for you?

Ash: *knowing what Brock meant* I don't think so, but it'll probably be awkward. *laughing* Right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika pi *laughing nervously with Ash*

*Ash and Brock both laugh*

Brock: Alright Ash I'm gonna get us a room in the Center; make sure you don't stay up late okay? Cause we got a pretty big day tomorrow.

Ash: I know, it's the day before Christmas Eve.

Brock: Right. Well good night. *and heads inside the Center*

Ash: Night Brock! *calling after him*

*Ash relaxes on the cold park bench, surrounded with snow, and looks up at the stars.*

Ash: You know Pikachu, when we come back to Pallet, we will see everyone again.

Pikachu: Pika? *with a not too excited look*

Ash: *smiling* Believe me Pikachu, I know.

*Pikachu goes to Ash's backpack, and brings out Misty's lure.*

Pikachu: Pika pi?

Ash: Yea Pikachu we will see her too, for sure.

Pikachu: Pika! *now more excited*

As Ash looked up at the stars for a moment, before going inside the Pokémon Center, he couldn't keep one thing out of his mind.

Ash: _Misty, I know I'll see you again, but I hope that things won't change between us for the worst_.

* * *

Narrator: As things start to stir up with all of our heroes, we know that Misty is just as nervous and worried as Ash is back in the Cerulean City Gym.

Daisy: Alright Misty we're all ready to go! *waiting with the other three sisters in front of the gym*

Misty: Alright I'm coming! *zipping up her cover for her dress, and tying up her sneakers in her room.*

Lilly: Oh my gosh Misty, like today! *also calling from the front of the gym*

Psyduck: Psy ya yay? *looking at Misty confusingly, like always*

Misty: *getting annoyed* You get back into your ball, before you give me a headache. *putting Psyduck in its Pokéball.*

As Misty counts her Pokémon that she's bringing with her, including Psyduck, she goes to her gym's pool and four remaining Pokémon.

Misty: Alright guess, listen for a second.

*Staryu, Goldeen, Caserin (a Lovedisc) and Azurill come to her.*

Misty: I'm leaving the gym for a bit, but I want you Staryu to watch over them until my sisters come back, or maybe even then, okay?

*Staryu agrees*

Azurill: Azu?

Misty: Don't worry; I won't be gone for long. *patting Azurill and thinking to herself* _Even though there is a chance that I'm gonna be gone for a long time._

As Misty says her goodbye to her Pokémon, and goes back to her room to get her bag and dress and meets up with her sisters, she has this feeling that a brand new adventure is about to start for her.

Daisy: About time, what were you doing so long?

Misty: Taking care of some things.

Violet: Okay girls, we don't have all day to chat, let's go!

As the four sisters go outside, they see that Daisy's car was waiting for them.

Misty: We're going to Pallet, in that?

Daisy: Uh, yea! It sure beats walking there! *climbing onto the car along with the other sisters, with their dresses* and besides we'll stop at Viridian City by tomorrow night.

As the three of them are waiting for Misty, Lilly had a thought.

Lilly: Misty, you do have the invite do you?

Misty: *taking it out of her bag* Yea, right here.

Violet: Then don't lose it.

Misty: *getting annoyed* I won't!

Daisy: Then get in Misty, and let's hit the road!

Narrator: As Misty and her sisters make their way to Viridian City, we all know that this is the calm before the storm. Before things get heavy with awkwardness and drama. But no matter who they are, or where they are, things will just get messy when they all meet up in one conventional Christmas Party on Christmas Eve.


End file.
